Energy, whether it be electricity, fossil fuels, or the like, allow for production and delivery of food and products worldwide. From cargo ships to diesel locomotives, tractor-trailers, and the everyday automobile, the world runs on combustible gas, and typically fossil fuel or other energy sources. As nations move toward securing prosperity for their people, as attempts are made for an increased standard of living, as machines of industry continue to produce articles of need and want, the market for oil steadily grows. Gasoline prices will continue to rise if demand depletes oil reserves. A rise in fuel costs comes with staggering consequences, including a corresponding rise in the cost to make and deliver food and products. Many rational observers argue that the safety, security, and well-being of entire generations hangs at a precipice of near-total reliance upon fossil fuels.
Internal combustion engines depend upon the availability of fossil fuels. The first internal combustion engine was perhaps contemplated by Al-Jazari in 1206. In The Book of Knowledge of Ingenious Mechanical Devices, he described a reciprocating pump and crankshaft device. Leonardo da Vinci described a compressionless engine in the 16th century. A patent for an internal combustion engine for industrial applications was granted to Samuel Brown in 1823. A modern search of patents and patent applications reveals a proliferation of interest in the field of internal combustion engines, yet another metric useful for describing the demands that are pressing in from all sides, causing the price of gas to reach astronomical heights.